1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving method and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a power saving method of completely cutting power to an operating device and an apparatus of running the power saving method thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
When running a conventional power saving design on a hard drive, both a spindle and a platter of the hard drive is ceased running, and the read/write head of the hard drive is also re-positioned, so as to enter a conventional sleep mode, i.e., disk hibernation. With the aid of the above operations, power consumption of the hard drive can be reduced by at least half.
However, during the disk hibernation, some elements for controlling mechanism of the hard drive, such as a PCB board or a chip disposed inside the hard drive, are still consuming power; therefore, power consumption from controlling elements inside the hard drive is remained significant. For example, for a hard drive having a capacity of two tera-bytes, the power consumption under normal operations is about 11 watts, and the power consumption under the disk hibernation is 1.2 watts, which indicates significant power consumption while the hard drive is idle for a long period of time.